Meme Musical
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Diez drabbles para diez canciones diferentes. Diez temáticas y varios personajes diferentes, independientes entre sí.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni las canciones y tampoco las bandas mencionadas me pertenecen.

**Meme musical.**

1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random.

2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!

3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás.

Tal parece que los drabbles que hice no tienen mucha relación con la canción. Pero de todas formas, fue lo que se me pasó por la mente. Discúlpenme si se topan con alguna frase rara, cuando hice correcciones lo hice sólo técnicamente.

Disfruten.

—OxOxOxOxO—

Canción: Transylvania.

Artista: Iron Maiden.

Pareja: Devil!US x Nyo!Angel!UK

Todo lo que quería era poder, y ahora lo tenía. Todo ante él era sólo suyo, después de tanta espera y tanto trabajo lo logró. El inframundo era completamente suyo. Pero había un detalle. Su ambición provocó la pérdida de su amada.

Su querida ángel de hermosos ojos verdes se había ido. No logró aguantar tanto poder y tanta maldad concentrada en su amado.

Ahora él pagaba las consecuencias, tal vez el poder no lo era todo si no estaba quien amaba. Después de todo, sólo era un demonio.

—

Canción: Red Fraction.

Artista: MELL.

Personaje: UK (Inglaterra)

¿Y si danzamos en balas? Está bien. No literalmente. Pero me gusta cómo suenan las gotas de lluvia, es como una melodía. Si le prestas atención no siempre suenan igual. Tal vez como balas, cuando caen, suena como un tintineo.

O tal vez no sea una lluvia normal. Tal vez no en una guerra. Además… es lo único que recuerdo, un tintineo, luego, todo es paz y calma en la oscuridad cubierta de rojo.

—

Canción: Alors on Danse.

Artista: Stromae.

Personajes: Francia y UK (Inglaterra).

—Deja de trabajar.

— ¿Qué? No, debo terminar esto, no seas tonto.

—Pero vamos, tienes que descansar ¡Vamos a bailar!

—Estás loco, no, no voy a- ¡Ah!

Así Francia jaló a Inglaterra, arrastrándolo hacia una discoteca. Era un lugar muy llamativo, no sólo para beber, sino para bailar.

El inglés terminó cayendo en los encantos de la música y uno que otro trago con el francés.

Todos muy animados, olvidando sus quehaceres y el fastidio trabajo. Porque entonces bailamos.

—

Canción: Europa.

Artista: Globus.

Personajes: Sin especificar. Europa.

La sangre de Europa se encuentra desparramada. Guerras, genocidio, años de hambruna. Desde Agincout a Waterloo. Poitiers y entonces Anjou. Lágrimas, sangre. Toda la gloria y todo el honor.

El hambre de poder nunca se acaba, siempre habrá más. Reyes, Emperadores, Señores Feudales y Dictadores. Que el Cielo los ampare.

Guerras sin año final. Las reglas nacen y perecen. Pero el acabar con el miedo y la derrota serán las leyes durante los próximos años. Que el Cielo los ampare.

—

Canción: A Rose For Epona.

Artista: ELUVEITIE.

Personajes: 2P!UK y 2P!US.

Una hermosa rosa negra, peculiar, real, rara de ver. Sin embargo muy bella e hipnotizante.

El muchacho de ojos peculiares le ofrece una rosa al que considera su hermano menor: —Toma mi amada rosa, es especial.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué significa? —él lo mira.

—Nada en especial.

— ¿Eh? —arquea una ceja.

—Es que esa rosa negra representa mi vida, hehehe.

—Estás loco, ¡Eso es imposible!

— ¿No te gusta? Pero si es lo único que tengo…—apartó la rosa.

Entonces se marcha, tal vez debió dársela al Cielo, su sacrificio se daría a alguien más. Estaba triste, su sonrisa se borró. Ahora la guerra, el sacrificio se terminaría. Aunque no salvara a su hermano, le daría su rosa al cielo.

—

Canción: L' Assasymphonie.

Artista: Paroles (Mozart l'Opéra Rock)

Personajes: Sin especificar.

Si una nación muere ¿Se le hace un funeral normal? Es decir, si muere ¿Deja un cadáver o no? Es raro. Hay quienes no desaparecen en su totalidad, otras sí.

Pero bueno, si no hay funeral se les puede dedicar alguna canción, o algo. Tal vez una sinfonía. Sí, eso sería lo ideal.

Una hermosa canción. Llena de violines, trompetas, clarinetes, arpas y hasta tambores. Todos los instrumentos posibles para hacer una de las mejores piezas musicales que ha habido en la historia.

Creo que eso sería lo ideal para la muerte de una nación, si desaparece o no, si continúa o no, le dedicaríamos una bellísima sinfonía.

—

Canción: 1 4 3 (I Love You)

Artista: Henry.

Pareja: Corea del Sur x Bielorrusia.

Entonces Corea del Sur le dijo a Bielorrusia "One four three".

Ella no lo entendió. No recordaba que uno de los cantantes de él le había recordado una mejor forma de declararse. Pues es que el surcoreano no encontraba nada que le pareciera digno para la muchacha. Entonces en una de sus citas (que ella ignoraba que era eso) le dijo esa frase hecha de números.

Pues traduciendo sería "I love You", sólo que con la cantidad de números que forman las letras. Entonces después de un rato ella lo entendió.

Corea del sur le amaba (aunque ella lo negara y a veces hasta lo tratara mal) tanto como ella.

—

Canción: England's Song.

Artista: HetaOni Soundtrack {Sapph}

Personajes: UK (Inglaterra)

"Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento" eso era lo que él decía a Inglaterra. Pero es que eso no arreglaba nada, más bien, no lo devolvía a la vida.

El inglés se había sacrificado por sus amigos y por él. No sólo perdió la vista usando todo lo que tenía de poder mágico. Le ayudó mucho y en dado caso, se sacrificó. Murió y ahora su amigo se lamentaba se lamentaba.

"Voy a descubrir el verdadero significado de la palabra "Sacrificio", por favor déjame ser tu héroe, te protegeré mi más querido amigo. Daré todo de mí."

Eso fue lo que Inglaterra dijo. Y lo hizo, llegó a su final. Dio todo para su más querido amigo, encontró el verdadero significado de "Sacrificio", fue feliz, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que quiso hacer. Fue un héroe para él.

—

Canción: La Historia Del Conejito Azul.

Artista: Kaito (Vocaloid)

Personajes: Rusia.

Un pequeño conejito azul-platinado, un pequeño travieso que no desea separarse de su amo. Este pequeño conejito está celoso de los amigos de su amado amo. Así que se encarga de ellos. Pues ama a su dueño. Entonces cubre todo de carmín. No dejará que le quiten del lado de su amo.

—

Canción: BURIAL APLICANT.

Artista: The GazettE.

Personajes: Japón.

Un sonido tenue, le relaja, abre sus ojos marrones. Tranquilamente despertando de su sueño. Su cama es suave, tanto como ese sonido. Pero no sabe de dónde viene esa deliciosa y embriagante melodía.

Sólo sabe que se levanta, sus ropas holgadas son arrastradas contra el suelo de madera. Camina hasta afuera de su casa, el sonido se intensifica. ¿Qué serán? ¿Guitarras, tambores, violines o bajos? No hay voz. Sólo sabe que quiere escuchar con más atención ese sonido.

Entonces camina, como hipnotizado, hacia el bosque de donde proviene tan bella melodía. Se pierde en sus pensamientos, pero no hay pensamientos, está en la nada.

Todo es negro, todo es calmo. Pero entonces aparece una luz en el fondo del sendero. Se siente tranquilo, lleno de paz y queriendo más de ese sonido. Lo tendrá.

—OxOxOxOxO—

Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado estos drabbles tan… ¿Raros? Jaja, bueno.

Quiero por favor que me digan cuales de estos escritos desean que se convierta en algo más largo y complejo, pueden ser uno o dos, o combinado. Así que por favor díganme en un review qué desean y haré lo posible por lograrlo ;)

Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo.


End file.
